Shadows
by di14
Summary: A Slytherin who is to become a Deatheater.A Gryffindor who wants to be an Order Member.Born enemies,fall in love.Will her love for him be enough to betray her family?FredxOC Rating may change later:
1. Prologue

**I'm trying out writing Harry Potter fanfics. But I haven't written in so long so I'm nervous as to if my writing is any goodXD  
FredxOC  
I really do hope you enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of J.K. Rowlings characters. She's the brilliant one:D**

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows  
-Shadows by Red_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

My mind was racing. Pieces of my memories flashing through my head.

_A sneering Draco. "Pick a side."_

_A Hermione smiling. "She's in love, you idiots."_

_Then Fred. He had his back to me, running his hand through his flaming red hair. My heart was hammering against my chest. My mouth open, lips dry, attempting to find my voice.  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened my eyes and spoke.  
"I don't love you." My voice cracked.  
He let out a loud scoff. I continued.  
"I don't even care for you!" I could hear the desperation in my voice, begging him to believe me. "You've wasted a good part of my life. I guess I could even go as far as to say I hate-"  
Fred whipped around, a crazed look in his eyes. Anger and disbelief etched onto his normally smiling face. He was on the verge of tears, yet he let out a dry humorless laugh. So unlike him…  
"Who are you trying to convince?! Me or you?! Because I'm certainly not buying it!" He yelled._

_And finally.  
Fred smiling.  
"…I love you…"  
I smiled._

The loud crack that was Draco apparating into the room brought me back.  
I glanced at him before letting my eyes fall on to my father once again just as he started speaking.

"Why…I'd have never thought it possible… you falling in love?!," he cackled "and with a Weasley no less!...you're just as much a blood traitor as they are…you've chosen your path. So I say, very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

…_I love you too._

* * *

**Please review and let me know if this was ok, or what I could do to make it a better reading experience for you:D  
Please let me know if I should continue!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello:D  
It's 4:30am, and I just finished writing chapter one. Sorry it has taken a bit of time, its not very long I know! Sorry!  
****  
BTW: THIS STORY IS SET IN PRISONER OF AZKABAN, anyway really hope you all like chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, she's the genius:D except for Sirine Helenope Macnair:D**

_"I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello, little did I know...  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles..."  
-Love Story by Taylor Swift_

**Shadows: Chapter 1**

I made my way to the Hogwarts Express, my high heels clinking against the cement. I smoothed out my knee high black dress. I was dressed like every other Pureblood lady. Proper, my mother would say while Madam Malkin fitted me for my robes and dresses, a High Class Pureblood lady should always be proper. When I was small I enjoyed dressing up in the frilliest dresses I had. That was then. As I stood there in front of the train waiting for Draco to arrive, though, I couldn't help but notice Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys'. I would never admit to the fact that I was a bit envious of them. Though they lacked money, they made up for it in each other.

"Sirine." Draco greeted me.

And of course his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle surrounded him. I mentally rolled my eyes. Draco, whom I had known since infancy, was a good friend to me, but he was a right foul git when he wanted to be.

"Draco….Crabbe….Goyle." I nodded at them. Draco turned his gaze to the Weasleys' and his ever famous sneer graced his face.

"Look at them. Still in hand me down robes I see. Don't see why they even bother to come back every year. Everyone knows they're going to end up exactly like their father."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered while Draco smirked. I forced a smile as I stepped into the train, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle behind me. Once we found an empty compartment Draco dismissed the other two, and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini joined us. I sat next to the window with Draco beside me, Pansy across me, and Blaise across from Draco.

"How was your summer break, Sirine?" Pansy asked me.

"Alright, I guess. And yourself?" I knew that aside from Draco, the rest of them didn't really care, so I didn't bother with much conversation with them.

"Great actually! My parents and I took a trip to-" I interrupted her before she could start her insistent bragging.

"I'm a bit hungry. I think I'll go find the trolley. Anyone want anything?" Draco and Blaise were trying hard to withhold their laughter as they shook their heads no.

I stepped out and slid the compartment door closed. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I twisted around to face the person. I found myself gazing up about a foot at Fred Weasleys' face.

"…Hey. Long time, no see eh!" He grinned. Just like a Weasley twin to joke when the situation gets awkward.

"Well I suppose. We haven't spoken since first year, on the train ride here actually." I smiled.

"Yeh, and even then Montague was there trying to claim you." He snickered when I frowned.

I peered up at his bright beaming face framed by his natural flaming red hair, and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when the compartment door slid open and Draco stepped out.

Draco looked back and forth between us, and I suddenly found the floor to be very interesting.

Hmm, I think maybe this carpeting is new….

"I was just coming to look for you…good thing I did too." Draco scowled. "Come Sirine, we wouldn't want to be seen associating with a pathetic excuse for a wizard." He sneered. As Draco ushered me back into the compartment, I couldn't help but question what would have happened if he hadn't interrupted us.

Draco gave me a questioning look, I ignored it, took my place next to him, and continued to stare out the window as they resumed their insolent babble.

**

* * *

Ho**p**e it's at least okay:)****  
****Please Review and let me know what you think! Do you think I should take this chapter down and redo it???****  
****Don't be too mean please;D**


End file.
